


Star Wars The Force Awakens

by Mezita



Series: Star Wars New Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezita/pseuds/Mezita
Summary: Lyra Solo, was a Padawan when her brother massacred the Jedi Temple. That made her suppress the Force. Now looking for her uncle Luke Skywalker, her Force awakens and she will have to face her brother and First Order to save the one hope of finding her uncle and perhaps put her back on the path of the Force.





	Star Wars The Force Awakens

The stars illuminated the sky, the arid Jakku planet. There on the planet were two parked X-wings, which would be carrying the two greatest Resistance pilots, Poe Dameron and Lyra Solo. They would be on a mission seeking clues about Luke, who would have disappeared ten years ago after the massacre to the Jedi Temple. While the two pilots were inside the cabin with Lor San Tekka, BB-8 stood watch for if anything happened. And it was not long before the droid was on the alert and headed for the cabin.

"This will begin to make things right. I've traveled too far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force."

"Thank you, mr. With your help now we have this chance. My mother will be very happy."

"General, Lyra." scolded Poe.

"Come on, she's still my mother.."

"To me child, she is still royalty.." Joked Lor San Tekka.

The three laughed at the joke names. For a moment, Lyra felt uncomfortable, but soon was forgotten by BB-8 who entered, warning in panic that they had company.

"We've got company." Warned Poe.

The three of them and the droid stepped out of the hut, Poe taking off his quand nocular. The vision he has is of enemy ships arriving in the territory of Jakku. After storing up his quadnoculars, Poe turned his gaze toward Lyra's light green eyes, indicating what they knew well, trouble.

"You have to hide." Says Lyra.

"You have to go away." He rebuffs the girl.

Without delay, Poe grabs the arm of the girl who was in conflict for leaving the old man behind. As they neared the x-wings, the enemy ships were already parked and the stormtroopers attacking the people of the village. The two pilots were about to get the ships to work, when two stormtroopers attacked their ship. Lyra left her ship without delay and raised her blaster firing toward the enemy. Poe descends from his ship when realizing that he had no chance to escape. He grabs Lyra's shoulder and pulls her down behind the rock. He pulls out of his coat pocket, a drive with information about Luke and places it in the BB-8's reading compartment.

"What are you doing Poe? "Lyra asks.

"I'm giving our newest hope to my droid here. That is the person I trust the most."

The droid beeps in confusion.

"You friend goes as far as you can from here. I'll come back and get you. You two. "That last spoken phrase looking at Lyra.

"I'll go with you. Do not even think that I'll leave you alone here."

"Yes you will. I will not take the risk of putting you in the hands of the First Order. And this is not a request, it's an order. Do it for your mother."

With hesitation, Lyra nods and along with B-8 runs away from the battle scene. Already a few feet away, Lyra feels that uncomfortable force within her again. A strong force, sweeping. BB-8 beeps in concern for her friend.

"It was nothing, BB-8, just a bad feeling."

Once again they ran back through the desert and from afar they heard an explosion. They both turned back in concern for their friend. But Lyra knew that Poe did not make an unfulfilled promise. He was going back to them and together they would return to the resistance. The night passed and no civilization nearby. Lyra was already tired of fatigue and thirst, BB-8 walked ahead and that's how he got caught in a net. The girl quickly pulled out her gun and pointed it towards the creature that wanted to get her friend, maybe to sell in some market.

"Stay away from him! I'm going to cut the net and you're out of here. Are you listening me?"

But the creature gave no indication that he understood what she was talking about and it looked like he was going to attack when a girl screams in the background.

"Tal'ama parqual!"

The girl in her gray robes comes up to the group.

"Parqual zatana!" she is answered by the creature. As the two argue, Lyra pulls a pocketknife out of her pants and starts cutting the net, releasing BB-8.

"NOMA!" she says in a firm tone, which ends up causing the creature to give up on BB-8. When he was going, the droid bipped the creature.

"Shh, BB-8! Do not annoy him.." Scolds Lyra, that seeing her friend's bent antenna begin to fix it. "Who is he?" she asks, turning her attention to the girl who ended up saving their lives.

"That's just Teedo. Wants him for his parts. He has no respect for anyone."

Finishing to fix the antenna, Lyra stands up. "Thank you, really. If it were not for you I would have shot him."

The girl laughs. "Rey." She reaches out, greeting Lyra. "Lyra. And that is the BB-8. "She points to the droid, which beeps in presentation.

"It's my pleasure. Where are you from?"

BB-8 and Lyra look at each other. Rey realizes this and decides not to discuss it further. "Niima Outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin Ridge." She points to the horizon. "Keep going from the Sinking Fields in the north, you'll drown in the sand." Rey starts to get back to her house.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Back to my house. Why?"

"Nothing. And... thanks for your help!"

"You're welcome."

"Come on BB-8."

Lyra started to walk, while the droid headed towards Rey. He ends up beeping towards her friend, drawing her attention.

"What are you doing BB-8? We already know the way, come."

Again, the droid beeps incessantly, angering her friend. Seeing this, Rey decides to follow the idea of the droid.

"You know, you can stay with me and go to the station tomorrow morning."

Lyra turns and is undecided whether to accept the offer of Rey. BB-8 beeps again, drawing a laugh from Rey.

"You better take it, or your droid will irritate you for the rest of the night."

With a smile on her face, Lyra accepted, taking an exclamation beep from the droid. The three of them walked until they came close to an abandoned AT-AT. Upon entering, Lyra immediately notices the scratches on the wall. She looks at the girl, but asks nothing.

"Sit down. I'll get some water for you."

Lyra sits on one of the chairs and stares around the ship. Not much, but the place still feels cozy. Rey soon comes back with a mug of water.

"Look, I could offer you food, but there's not much."

"No, no problem. Only water is good."

Rey hesitates to ask. "What are you doing here in Jakku?"

Placing the glass on a counter, Lyra takes time to respond. Seeing this, Rey says she does not need to tell, if she does not want to.

"But I want. It seems that somehow, I can trust you."

"What do you mean?"

"A strong, warm feeling. I'm sorry, I sound like I'm talking bullshit.."

"No, I ... I understand. I think I know what you're talking about."

The two exchanged long stares, as if they were the only ones in the world. But BB-8 broke the spell, answering the question of Rey.

"Luke Skywalker? So you are the resistance? "Asks an animated Rey.

"Yes. But it is between us."

"And who would I tell?"

They both laughed. BB-8 was the only one to witness a birth of a strong relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> And BB-8 is not a great cupid? LOL! Anyway, at the beginning i was pretending to put her with Poe, the same old. But this chemistry appeared and i couldn't resist! I hope that you liked. See u soon ;)


End file.
